Quaraanese (Natives)
Were you looking for Quaraanese, a term for the immigrants to Quaraan? The Quaraanese are a race of indigenous sentient life-forms that were driven underground by the colonization of Quaraan. Appearance The native Quaraanese are easy to pick out in a crowd. Very few are seen in the galaxy at large since their exile. They're often taller than most other races, save Ku'Tollans Biology The Quaraanese are a slender race averaged a head over the average Huron. They have thin, leathery skin and a much lower body temperature. They lack necks, their heads instead mounted on their shoulders. Most of their height is in their legs, which end in a pair of hooves. Each of their two hands have three fingers. The Quaraanese have much less of a need for oxygen, allowing them to breathe easily in most enviroments. They have a lower point of gravity which makes them move much swifter than most other races. Instead of conventional noses and ears, they hear, smell and breathe from a pair of feelers protruding from their chins. They consume food and breathe from their mouths. Quaraanese eyes are small, black slits, lacking pupils or irises. History Much of the Quaraanese history is unknown as no records are kept. Their people believe that when Gthub finishes His work, no records of history will be neccessary because He remembers all. The Eclipse War When the settlers first landed, the Tribe of Sunsets collected their men and marched to the settled capital with violence in their minds, without calling the Tribal Consul. The colonists could tell it was an invasion force, and immediately opened fire from the enclosure their ships formed. Many Quaraanese were cut down as they charged forward, their only ranged weapons being primitive electribows. This opening battle became known as the Night of Black Curses, which started the planet-wide war on the settlers. The tribes were outgunned, outmatched and outstrategized, but they didn't give up until the bitter end. This war, known as the Eclipse War, culminated at the walled city of Darkkesh. The remnants of the tribes fled Darkkesh and escaped into underground catacombs which stretched across the planet. Darkkesh was made the capital city. Post-War The remaining tribes continued to exist, but devolved to live underground in the expansive catacombs. There are a few hidden valleys and canyons where the Quaraanese can see the light of day, but now they are a broken, twisted people. Their time is spent not rebuilding or tending to Gthub's property, but preying upon unlucky travellers who stray too far down. Few of the 'old' Quaraanese are seen in civilized space; those who haven't devolved into monsters. Some of these few wish to rebuild their species' former glory, and others merely wish to satiate an inane bloodlust they've gained since the Eclipse War. Culture Quaraanese culture is based around the principle that every object and life form has a single, vital role to perform in Gthub's (their deity) plan for the universe. They believe that everything happens for a reason and the universe moves at it's own pace, making them evolve and grow technologically at a snail's pace. This inability to learn led to their ultimate defeat by the settlers in 199PB. The Quaraanese are divided into seventeen different tribes, each with a different skin coloration. This specific pigment is purposefully caused by the tribe's founders, who dye their children with a ritualistic solution, the ingredients for which are procurred by the father. This continues for several generations until it becomes an inborn quality for the tribe's children. Each of the seventeen tribes meet, once a year, for a solar week at Ya'agrush Valley for The Festival of Gthub. A massive feast is held, and on the third night every Quaraanese is mated with another from a different tribe. Each pair is selected by the tribes' high shamans, who negotiate specific 'breeders' based on genetic quality for possessions the tribe as a whole needs. The tribes as a whole have gained standard-tech weapons very recently, in the year 220PB. Their weapons are much weaker than the Zrillac-made ones, and even Galactic Standard weapons tend to be more powerful. Their weapons are often electro-staffs and spears. Religion The Quaraanese religion is called the Heralding of Gthub. They worship a omnipotent being known as such who supposedly gave them the powers of speech. The Heralding states that Gthub has a plan of gargantuan scale to create the perfect universe, and the Quaraanese people are enlightened and his assistants. When the Heralding finally concludes, the universe will begin to crumble upon itself as the deity has drained all of it's essense in order to fuel the His creation. Gthub will descend unto the universe and gather His loyal servants, who will then be transferred to the next universe and continue to spread the Heralding until the cycle begins again. Government The Quaraanese government is nonexistent. They are split up into tribes, divided by location. The tribes, when threatened by an outside force, all rally together into a single collective. In such a state of dire emergency, the tribes' leaders convene in the Tribal Consul to take control of the situation. The Tribal Consul consists of each tribe's eldest and wisest member. In each convening, the Consul changes as new members are elected on the fly. Military Each Quaraanese male past the age of ten can fight efficiently. Not a single tribal is incapable or too weak to combat when needed. This eliminates the need for a military. Instead, when the Tribal Consul engages in a war, the Quaraanese tribes unite and bring their males to the war effort. Category:Canon Category:Races